Mroczni Łowcy
(oba dawniej) |leader = |status = Aktywna |goal = Zdobywanie zysków |allies = (wszyscy dawniej) |enemies = Zakon Mata Nui Toa Roodaka (dawniej) (dawniej)}}Mroczni Łowcy to nazwa organizacji zrzeszającej najemników i łowców nagród, której przewodzi The Shadowed One. Jej członkowie słyną z tego, że są posługują się pseudonimami zamiast swoich prawdziwych imion. Wszyscy niemal specjalizują się w zabójstwach, kradzieżach oraz porwaniach, a wszystko to robią w imię własnego zysku i osobistej korzyści. Historia Ancient, mieszkaniec ojczyzny The Shadowed One, zainspirował przyszłego lidera organizacji swoją działalnością - wynajmem swoich usług temu, kto zapłaci za niego więcej, do stworzenia organizacji składającej się w większości tylko z najemników. Dlatego też The Shadowed One zaoferował Ancientowi rozpoczęcie współpracy. Wkrótce potem założył organizację Mrocznych Łowców i podbił wyspę Odinę, ustanawiając bazę operacyjną. Mroczni Łowcy rozpoczęli nabór nowych członków, głównie poprzez ich mutację lub ze względu na ich moce, zdolności albo popełnione przez nich zdrady i inne, niekoniecznie dobre czyny. Przez długi czas członkowie stowarzyszenia zajmowali się głównie kradzieżami cennych przedmiotów, zabijaniem Toa oraz innych istot czy porywaniem Turaga. Mroczni Łowcy dobili też korzystnego targu z Bractwem Makuta - członkowie bractwa wykorzystywali swoje umiejętności do ulepszania łowców nagród, aby byli bardziej efektywni i skuteczni, poprzez wbudowywanie im broni lub przydatnych podczas misji urządzeń lub tworzenie dla nich Rahi. Natomiast The Shadowed One z przyjemnością użyczał Makuta swoich agentów, aby ci wykonywali dla nich różne zadania. W pewnym momencie Mroczni Łowcy wykradli Włócznię Artakhi z Archiwów Onu-Metru, miejsca, w którym powinna być przechowywana. The Shadowed One wykorzystał ją później, aby zapłacić za broń dostarczoną najemnikom przez Vortixx. Skrzydlaty agent Mrocznych Łowców został wysłany na misję zdobycia Kamienia Makoki, która wymagała włamania się do mocno strzeżonej fortecy. Wspomniany Mroczny Łowca wyjawił część informacji, w których był posiadaniu, Skakdi Hakannowi, który razem ze swoim partnerem Vezokiem wykradł kamień, zanim zrobił to skrzydlaty najemnik. Ancient złapał później dwójkę Skakdi podczas ich ucieczki i zabrał ich do przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców. Hakann i Vezok, razem z czterema innymi przedstawicielami ich gatunku, zostali włączeni między szeregi Mrocznych Łowców. Wkrótce jednak sześciu Skakdi stworzyło plan służący obaleniu The Shadowed One. Vezok i Zaktan byli w stanie odciągnąć Prototype'a od bramy fortecy, lecz skonfrontowali się też z Darknessem wewnątrz budynku. Po zajściu, aby ukarać nieposłusznych Mrocznych Łowców, The Shadowed One potraktował Zaktana promieniami dezintegrującymi, ale zamiast go rozsadzić, przekształcił go w chamrę Protoditów. Niedługo po tym The Shadowed One zapragnął podbić miasto Metru Nui. Chcąc podporządkować je sobie, nakazał swoim sługom uwolnić potężnego Smoka Kanohi. Stwór został jednak pokonany przez Toa Lhikana, który wysłał Rahi na Xię. Lider najemników wielokrotnie próbował zdobyć władzę na wyspie i w końcu, podczas usiłowania porwania Turagi Dume, wypowiedział Metru Nui wojnę. Kiedy Mroczni Łowcy rozpoczęli masowy szturm na metropolię, Toa Naho przedarła się niezauważona do miasta, sprowadzając posiłki do walki z wojskami The Shadowed One. Podczas wojny jeden z Toa Mangai imieniem Nidhiki zdradził swoich towarzyszy, dobijając targu z jedną z najbardziej zaufanych agentek The Shadowed One - Lariską. Lhikan, który śledził zdradzieckiego Toa Powietrza, wiedział o spisku, dlatego wykorzystał sytuację, wszedł w posiadanie Kamienia Makoki, a następnie razem z innymi Toa otoczył siły Mrocznych Łowców. Pozwolił im jednak opuścić Metru Nui i bezpiecznie powrócić na Odinę pod warunkiem, że wezmą ze sobą Nidhikiego. Jednak Mroczni Łowcy wykradli później z powrotem Kamień Makoki, podzielili go na sześć części i sprzedali Bractwu Makuta. Łowcom udało się raz pojmać grupę Matoran, lecz zostali oni uratowani przez Toa Orde, który jednak nie uciekł, a dał się schwytać najemnikom. Był przesłuchiwany przez Mrocznych Łowców do czasu, aż został uwolniony przez swoja drużynę. Kilka tysięcy lat później, trzech Mrocznych Łowców: Nidhiki, Krekka i Eliminator zostało wynajętych przez Teridaxa, Makutę mającego chronić Metru Nui. Teridax ściągnął ich do miasta, by wyeliminowali Toa Metru, zagrażających Makucie, próbujących znaleźć Wielkie Dyski. Później jednak zabił Krekkę i Nidhikiego, a ich ciała wykorzystał do zmiany swojej postaci, rozpoczynając Wielki Kataklizm. Podejrzewając śmierć Nidhikiego i Krekki, The Shadowed One i jego wierny sługa, Sentrakh, wyruszyli do Miasta Legend, aby rozwikłać te sprawę. Razem z nimi udał się tam również Voporak, który chciał wypełnić swoją misję polegającą na znalezieniu Maski Czasu. W końcu mu się udało - ukradł ją jej twórcy, Toa Vakamie. Następnie rozpoczęła się walka między Mrocznymi Łowcami, którzy chcieli pomścić śmierć swoich towarzyszy, a Vakamą, który starał się im wyjaśnić, że za zgon Nidhikiego i Krekki odpowiedzialny jest Teridax. Wtedy też wywiązało się starcie pomiędzy The Shadowed One a Makutą, podczas którego lider łowców pozbawił Teridaxa skrzydeł, on wtedy rzucił go na Voporaka, co spowodowało, że The Shadowed One postarzał się o kilka tysięcy lat. W zamieszaniu Vakama wszedł ponownie w posiadanie Kanohi, natomiast Teridaxowi udało się zbiec. Po tym, The Shadowed One wypowiedział wojnę Bractwu Makuta, której powodem była śmierć wspomnianych dwóch Mrocznych Łowców. Po upływie tysiąca lat, sześciu Mrocznych Łowców zdecydowało się opuścić organizację. Mocno tym rozgniewany The Shadowed One miał jednak dylemat, czy podzielić swoje wojska i część wysłać na Voya Nui, aby złapali zdrajców i spróbowali zdobyć Kanohi Ignikę, czy całe swoje siły zaangażować w wojnę z Bractwem. W końcu zdecydował się wysłać niektórych swoich agentów na Zakaz, do ojczyzny zbiegów, aby zabili ich, gdyby się tam zjawili, lecz najemnicy ci zostali unicestwieni przez sprzymierzone z Makutą Spiriahem Zyglaki. Gdy Zakon Mata Nui także wypowiedział wojnę Bractwu Makuta, Ancient, będący szpiegiem Zakonu, przekonał The Shadowed One do sprzymierzenia się z organizacją. Pierwszym żądaniem członków Zakonu Mata Nui wobec Mrocznych Łowców był rozkaz powstrzymania mieszkańców Xii przed dostarczeniem Bractwu broni. The Shadowed One potraktował to polecenie bardzo poważnie i szybko zebrał swoją flotę, przygotowując się do eliminacji Vortixx. Przed podbojem Mroczni Łowcy mieli jednak do czynienia z Toa Hagah, przebywającymi akurat na wyspie. Najemnikom udało się porwać jednego z nich, lecz wtedy przybyła Toa Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu Mata Nui, która stanowczo upomniała The Shadowed One i zagroziła, że zniszczy jego flotę, jeżeli nadal będzie kontynuował działania mające na celu całkowite zniszczenie Xii, a nie tylko jej blokowanie lub zajęcie. W końcu Mrocznym Łowcom udało się zająć wyspę, nie niszcząc jej przy tym. Kiedy The Shadowed One zwiedzał Xię, natknął się na samotnego przedstawiciela rasy Vortixx, który ukrywał wirusy Makuty Kojola. The Shadowed One zabił Vortixx, a następnie opowiedział Ancientowi o swoim znalezisku, jakim były skrywane wirusy. Wtedy lider Łowców rozpoznał w Anciencie szpiega Zakonu i uśmiercił go. Wkrótce do The Shadowed One przybyli Barraki, oferując wiedzę, jak posługiwać się wirusami, a wtedy lider najemników zgodził się spotkać z Pridakiem w Karzahni. Po tym, jak Teridax przejął władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran, wysłał na Odinę grupę Rahkshi, jednak Mroczni Łowcy przenieśli się na Xię, aby uniknąć tego typu ataków. Po śmierci Makuty z Metru Nui wielu członków Mrocznych Łowców przeniosło się na zrekonstruowane Spherus Magna. Tam The Shadowed One zaczął tworzyć nową armię z niedobitków Mrocznych Łowców oraz natywnych złoczyńców ze Spherus Magna. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Toa Tuyet przejęła władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran za pomocą Kamienia Nui. Stworzyła Imperium Toa i zaczęła ustalać nowy porządek we wszechświecie, rozpoczynając między innymi tępienie Mrocznych Łowców i przyczyniając się do śmierci wielu z nich, takich jak Dweller. Łowcy, którym udało się przetrwać, na przykład Guardian, Primal i Darkness, uczestniczyli w buncie przeciwko Tuyet, który prowadził Pohatu. The Shadowed One udało się uciec z pomocą Toa Naho, jednak jego Włócznia Protodermis została umieszczona w Archiwach jako trofeum zwycięstwa nad nim. Później, podczas rebelii przeciwko Imeprium Toa, Mroczni Łowcy zgromadzili się w Koloseum razem z innymi istotami uciskanymi przez Tuyet. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym wszechświecie wielu Mrocznych Łowców uciekło z Wszechświata Matoran. Po przybyciu do ich nowego domu, stali się tam stróżami prawa, podczas gdy Toa wykorzystywali swoje zdolności do innych celów niż ochrona mieszkańców tego świata. Interwencje nie były tam jednak często wymagane. Vezon przypadkowo teleportował się tam po połączeniu się z Kanohi Olmak i był świadkiem wspólnej budowy gigantycznych dział przez Mrocznych Łowców i Matoran. Armaty miały za zadanie wystrzelenie mieszkańców z Aqua Magna w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Znane operacje *kradzież Włóczni Artakhi z Archiwów Metru Nui; *pojmanie i umieszczenie Toa Varian w Tubie Życiowej; *próba wejścia w posiadanie Kamienia Nui, przechowywanego przez Tuyet; *rozpętanie wojny Toa i Mrocznych Łowców; *kradzież prototypu Miotacza Zamor Duchom Nynrah; *zabicie niektórych Toa Mangai; *wywołanie wojny pomiędzy Mrocznymi Łowcami, a Bractwem Makuta; *zabicie licznych Toa; *wymuszanie na innych wstąpienia do organizacji Mrocznych Łowców; *nawiązanie sojuszu z Zakonem Mata Nui; *blokada wyspy Xia. Infrastruktura Najważniejszą osobą pośród Mrocznych Łowców jest lider, The Shadowed One, który mocną ręką rządzi pozostałymi agentami: przydziela im zadania, rozdziela łupy, a także dyscyplinuje nieposłusznych agentów. Wszelkie znalezione lub zdobyte dobro i skarb musi zostać oddane The Shadowed One, w przeciwnym razie delikwent, który ich nie przyniesie, może zostać poddany torturom. Każdy ubiegający się o przyjęcie do organizacji musi przejść testy sprawdzające, czy nadaje się na Mrocznego Łowcę. Sprawdza się między innymi predyspozycje psychiczne kandydata, jak i jego zdolności fizyczne, przydatne podczas walki wręcz. Tym, którzy nie zdadzą testów, pozwala się opuścić Odinę w niewiedzy, gdzie wyspa się znajduje, jednak raz przyjęci stają się Mrocznymi Łowcami na całe swoje życie - istnieje bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania organizacji, a zdrajcy i renegaci są karani śmiercią. Cała organizacja opiera się na zyskach i ich zdobywaniu. Jedna z zasad Mrocznych Łowców mówi, iż Mroczny Łowca będzie tak długo wykonywał zlecone mu zadania, aż korzyść za wykonanie ich będzie odpowiednio wysoka, bez względu na ryzyko z nimi związane. Poza tym, The Shadowed One bardzo poważnie traktuje zniewagi rzucane pod jego adresem. Niewskazanym jest także zabijanie Mrocznych Łowców - kiedy któryś z agentów The Shadowed One zostanie zabity, wyrok śmierci zapada także na zabójcę najemnika (gdy Teridax zabił Nidhikiego i Krekkę, lider Łowców wypowiedział wojnę Bractwu Makuta). Członkowie thumb|The Shadowed One, przywódca Mrocznych Łowców *The Shadowed One, bezwzględny przywódca; *Airwatcher, głupi, lecz brutalny Morczny Łowca, jeden z wielu strażników na Odinie; *Amphibax, wodny Mroczny Łowca; *Charger, brutalny Mroczny Łowca, który niegdyś był bykiem Kane-Ra; *Conjurer, Mroczny Łowca, który obecnie znajduje się w stanie śpiączki, po tym, jak próbował zaabsorbować moc członków Bractwa Makuta; *Darkness, cienisty Mroczny Łowca, bacznie obserwujący swojego pana; *Devastator, Mroczny Łowca, który owiany jest licznymi mitami i legendami; *Dweller, Mroczny Łowca doglądający spraw na Metru Nui, został schwytany przez Zakon Mata Nui; *Eliminator, Mroczny Łowca zajmujący się eliminacją agentów, którzy zawiedli The Shadowed One; *Firedracax, Mroczny Łowca, który jako Matoranin został zmutowany przez Zenergizowaną Protodermis; *Gatherer, agent Mrocznych Łowców, który doczepia do siebie pancerz każdego pokonanego przez siebie przeciwnika; *Gladiator, brutalny najemnik ze Steltu; *Kraata-Kal, Mroczny łowca będący Kraata zanurzoną w substancji, która przemienia Bohroki w Bohroki-Kal, ze specjalną zbroją; *Lariska, bezwzględna Mroczna Łowczyni; *Lurker, silny i szybki Mroczny Łowca; *Mimic, Mroczny łowca potrafiący do perfekcji naśladować ruchy innych istot; *Minion, milczący Mroczny łowca, powstały przez eksperyment przeprowadzony na Rahi; *Phantom, Duch Nynrah, który został poddany eksperymentom, a następnie odrzucony przez swoich towarzyszy; *Poison, Mroczny Łowca wyposażony w silną, naturalną truciznę; *Primal, kłopotliwy najemnik, którego ojczyzna została najechana przez Visoraki; *Prototype, Mroczny Łowca powstały z połączenia dwóch Toa poddanych działaniom Włóczni Fuzji; *Ravager, potężny Mroczny Łowca pozbawiony wspomnień; *Savage, Toa Hordika będący wcielonym między szeregi Mrocznych Łowców; *Seeker, Mroczny Łowca pracujący dla Bractwa Makuta, strzegący Maski Światła; *Sentrakh, ochroniarz The Shadowed One; *Shadow Stealer, starożytny Mroczny Łowca, zdolny wykorzystywać cienie; *Silence, a podstępny Mroczny Łowca; *Spinner, były Toa Powietrza; obecnie efektywny Mroczny Łowca; *Subterranean, były Onu-Matoranin z Metru Nui; obecnie Mroczny Łowca polujący na Toa; *Tracker, Mroczny Łowca żywiący głęboką nienawiść do Visoraków i Roodaki; *Triglax, zmiennokształtny Mroczny Łowca; *Vanisher, niezależny Mroczny Łowca, który jest podejrzewany przez The Shadowed One o pracę dla Bractwa Makuta; *Vengeance, Mroczny Łowca pragnący zabić Teridaxa; *trzej Mroczni Łowcy wyrzuceni do oceanu przez Helryx; *dwóch Mrocznych Łowców wysłanych, aby szpiegować Vanishera. Byli członkowie *Ancient ; *Guardian ; *Krekka ; *Nidhiki ; *siedmiu Piraka, nieuczciwi Mroczni Łowcy: **Avak, **Thok, **Reidak, **Hakann, **Vezok, **Zaktan, **Vezon , *Tyrant; *skrzydlaty Mroczny łowca, który zdradził informacje na temat swojej misji kradzieży Kamienia Makoki Hakannowi; uśmiercony przez dezintegrujący wzrok The Shadowed One ; *ośmioro Mrocznych łowców wystawionych przez The Shadowed One na działanie Jadu Hordika; przekształconych w Smoki Hordika ; *Mroczny Łowca, który udał się z partnerem do ojczyzny Airwatchera, zabity przez niego ; *niektórzy Mroczni Łowcy przebywający na statkach stacjonujących wokół Zakazu; wszyscy zabici przez Zyglaki i Skakdi ; *nieznana liczba agentów poległych w Wojnie Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwa Makuta ; *nieznana liczba Mrocznych Łowców zabita podczas wypełniania swoich misji ; *były Mroczny Łowca, który teraz służy w armii Barraki. Słudzy *Voporak, zmutowana istota, której jedynym celem jest znalezienie Wielkiej Maski Czasu - Kanohi Vahi (wypożyczony od Bractwa Makuta); *Recorder, skryba Mrocznych Łowców, który zapisuje wszystko, co The Shadowed One mówi; *Smoki Hordika, czyli ośmioro Mrocznych Łowców zmutowanych przez Jad Hordika. Dawni słudzy *Rahi Nui, zmutowane Rahi, które było używane przez Mrocznych Łowców i Bractwo Makuta do polowania na Toa; *Roodaka, Vortixx, która działała jako podwójna agentka podczas Wojny Mrocznych Łowców z Bractwem Makuta. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Mroczni Łowcy *Galeria: Skakdi - Piraka Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Generacja 1